All Love Starts Somewhere
by KyousukeHanafuda
Summary: Friendship always has a chance of turning into love. Ichigo X OC Rated M for some content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kana Suzuki was as normal as you could get for a teenager with the powers of a shinigami and hollow. She had been through numerous battles with Ichigo and their friends. She was madly in love with Ichigo, and all of their friends could see the way they looked at each other. Ichigo and Kana had lived next to each other for as long as they could remember. Their parents were friends and shinigami as well. The war had been hard, but was going better than anyone had thought it would. Even though there had been some casualties, it was almost over.

This was it, at long last, the final battle with Aizen. Gin had been defeated by Kana, and Aizen had been weakened. The hogyoku was slowly rejecting Aizen. Kana took her blade out of Gin's chest and went to help Ichigo. She attacked Aizen from behind at a speed greater than his own, as Ichigo did the same. Aizen screamed in pain as the blades pierced his back and chest. Ichigo gave Kana the signal, and she fired an energy blast reminiscent to a cero from her blade.

Aizen had been vaporized from within, and Kana collapsed from her injuries and the amount of energy she had used. The hogyoku simply fell to the ground with a small sound as what was left of Aizen blew away with the wind. It was over, and everyone cheered at their success. Ichigo used some healing kido to take care of Kana's wounds until someone from the 4th division arrived.

Urahara went and collected the hogyoku so he could destroy it. He asked Isshin to assist him in its destruction. No one would be able to use it for anything good or evil ever again. It was far too easy for the user to become corrupted by it's power. Urahara and Ishhin walked away with Yoruichi and the hogyoku in tow. Back on the battlefield many people were having injuries treated or were being transported to the 4th division.

Ichigo rushed Kana over to the 4th division, not wanting to stop until someone was taking care of her. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo was at the entrance to the 4th division. Hanataro had been alerted of the situation and had a room prepared. A few seconds after Kana was put on a stretcher, Ichigo collapsed onto a bed near Kana. They had been placed into a room together to be able to heal faster.

2 months later...

They had both been in the 4th division recovering for 2 months, but hadn't woken up yet. Rukia felt spikes in their reiatsu, and waited outside of their room. Kana woke up first and realized where she was. She looked over at Ichigo, who woke up seconds later. Ichigo woke with a start, and looked around worried until his eyes met Kana's. " Where are we ? Are you alright ?", said Ichigo. "Ichigo, we're in the 4th divison in the Soul Society. I have something to tell you.", said Kana. "What is it ? Is something wrong ?", said Ichigo. " Ichigo, I love you. I have loved you for as long I can remember.",said Kana. "Kana, I love you too. I have for a long time, but didn't know if you felt the same way about me.", said Ichigo. Upon hearing what Ichigo said , Kana walked over to his bed, and the two shared a long , sweet kiss.

The two of them layed together enjoying each others company for the rest of the day. The next day, Unohana and Kiyone came in to give the two of themm check-ups before clearing them to go home. Kana used her zanpakuto Taigetsu to open a senkaimon after thanking everyone and saying goodbye. Back at home, Kon and Lilith, Kana's mod soul had been helping Ichigo and Kana stay caught up with school work. They would help Kana and Ichigo with notes on what they missed. The sun was starting to go down as the two of them entered Karakura town. They walked home arm in arm and enjoyed the fresh night air.

When Ichigo and Kana got to their houses, Kana asked," Ichigo, please can you sleep with me tonight ?". Ichigo looked at her and smiled, replying "Sounds fine to me. Come over with some clothes, and I'll get my room ready." As soon as Ichigo opened the door, he was greated with a tackle hug from his sisters that knocked him to the ground. Isshin helped Ichigo up off the ground and gave him a hug. He told Isshin that Kana would be spending the night. Isshin ran up to the giant poster of Masaki and said" Oh Masaki, our son is finally becoming a man!" "Dad, shut up already." said Ichigo. Isshin threw a box of condoms into Ichigo's room and went to his office to finish paperwork. Kana and Ichigo cuddled and slept comfortably for the rest of the night.

Author's Note : I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter now, and expect it to be done by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those that read the first chapter. Please read and review.

Ichigo woke up, and felt someone snuggling into his side. He looked down a bit and saw Kana resting her head on his chest. He decided to let her sleep a bit longer. 'Wow. She looks so peaceful.' thought Ichigo, smiling. Kana had been having a wonderful dream about her and Ichigo having a nice picnic in the Soul Society, until Aizen appeared behind her and put a blade through her chest. Kana had woken up screaming with a terrified expression on her face.

Ichigo had felt Kana start to sweat and stir, as he watched and held her. As soon as she bolted up screaming, Ichigo grabbed her gently and started to calm her down. "Kana, it's me Ichigo. Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. What were you dreaming about?", said Ichigo. "We were enjoying a nice picnic and everything was great until Aizen appeared and put a sword through me.", said Kana. "He's gone. He won't ever be able to hurt you the way he did before. You and Momo had the worst of it. We should go visit her today. I think she would love to see you. Toshiro said she's doing better.", said Ichigo. "Alright.", said Kana. Kana and Momo were like sisters. They visited each other as much as possible. This was fine with Ichigo because with Momo came her boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo and Toshiro had been on a first name basis ever since Ichigo and Kana started helping out with paperwork because Rangiku wasn't and they had become great friends before the war as well.

Ichigo and Kana packed some things and were off to the soul society through a senkaimon that Ichigo opened. They had talked with Toshiro and had decided to surprise Momo with their visit. Toshiro was on the other side of the senkaimon waiting for them with Momo in tow. Momo had been asked to go with Toshiro to greet someone for a reason unknown to her. Toshiro had picked her up from her office after Ichigo sent him notification of his departure. It had only taken a minute and a half to arrive at the meeting point.

A couple of minutes later, Kana and Ichigo arrived in the soul society. Momo saw Kana, and her eyes and face lit up. Ichigo shook hands with Toshiro as Kana and Momo were catching up on missed time. The four of them walked up to an area that Ichigo and Toshiro had set up for times like these. It was a slightly secluded spot on a hill that was masked by kido. The spot was the size of a small house, and it was in its own sort of dimension.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and doing various things. The four of them were happy to be in shared company. Kana and Ichigo ended up spending the night in the same bed, and neither one had any complaints. The moon was out and it and the night were beautiful. Ichigo and Kana were both going to do something neither of them had expected to do.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, favorite, and/or follow this story. The next chapter will be put up on Friday. ^_^


End file.
